


A Reassurance

by SchezoLoverNo1



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games), 魔導物語 | Madou Monogatari Series (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, there's a swear in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 23:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchezoLoverNo1/pseuds/SchezoLoverNo1
Summary: Schezo tries being philosophical to Aya. Aya's uncomfortable but reflects on it.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	A Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> not my best work but I decided to upload anyway  
> just a quick concept, I hope you enjoy it and maybe even play with the idea yourself!

"Ayashii... May I ask you a question...?"

Usually he would tell Schezo 'no', but... He was a little curious what the question was. He was bored anyway, so... "Sure."

"This may be a sore topic... Akuma said that tome split your soul apart from Sig's, correct...?"

"...." Aya should've known from Schezo's serious tone. He didn't know how to respond to this.

"I will take your silence as a 'yes'. I suppose you were... created, in a way, at that moment." He smirked a bit. Aya couldn't tell why.

"Why are you talking about this...?!" He hated this conversation, actually. He regret letting Schezo speak.

"Well, you know, I was fourteen when Rune Lord stole my free will. I was a mere child... When I finally snapped out of it, I didn't know who I was anymore. I didn't truly know who I was when I was young, either." He had a soft smile, as if he was reminiscing on a fond memory.

"What does any of that have to do with me??"

"Now that you're out of that book, you have your own body, it seems you are going through the same. You have yet to learn who you truly are. Just like I didn't know who I was without the lust for power." This time he was straight-faced. He really meant what he was saying.

"....." This was a very weird conversation. Aya was out of his comfort zone for sure.

"It can be nice... Learning about yourself. Your interests, personality, even just your favorite color." His soft smile was back...

"I deadass don't know how to respond."

"That's alright. Maybe you will soon." And with that, Schezo turned around and left.

Aya was confused and a bit uneasy. He turned around and went on his way, too. Schezo's words were playing in his mind like a broken record. He needed time to think them over.


End file.
